


They Don’t Know About The Stars Of Your Eyes

by PrettySlutBoys



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Come play, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light D/s undertones, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, SPN Reverse Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySlutBoys/pseuds/PrettySlutBoys
Summary: Jensen is the best fashion photographer in LA. When he moves in to his old childhood home that his parents had left him he figures he’ll get a break from the whirlwind that is city life. What he finds there, in the form of his next door neighbours’ teenage son model wannabe will make him question his choices, his sanity and his heart.(Jensen is 35 when this starts out, Colin is 16.)





	They Don’t Know About The Stars Of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the SPN Reverse Bang Challenge 2017. I had the fortune of working with the amazing [EmmaTheSlayer](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/) who’s prompt made my fingers itch to write a story for it. Go check out her mouth watering art [here](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/485871.html) and leave her all the love. Thank you, Emma, for being so kind and patient and understanding and for putting up with all the times I changed the outline for this story and with my late delivery. You’re a real doll and working with you was a wonderful experience! 
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from Hot Blood by Kaleo. 
> 
> Big thanks to my trusty beta, [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299) who came through for me on very short notice. You’re a rockstar and I can’t say how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. 
> 
> As always, shout out to my darling pom-pom waving friends - [whispered_story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story), [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift), [gluedwithgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold) and especially [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte) who pointed out that this art prompt could definitely NOT go unclaimed and got me out of my shell to snatch it for myself. And a big thank you to all my Twitter friends that boosted my confidence whenever I whined about writing. You guys are the greatest!
> 
> Dedicated to my sweet darling Li, my soulmate, my friend, my rock and my biggest cheerleader. Love you, babe!

 

 

When Jensen had moved back to the suburbs, in the house that his parents had left him, he thought his life would get easier. Or at least he’d have a little more peace and quiet, a little more time to just relax after a hard days work and keep away from the nightlife that somehow always seemed to suck him in and make his life a mess. He was almost 35 and even if his brain kept insisting he could still party until the wee hours of the morning, his body was convinced otherwise. So he packed his downtown apartment in a moving van and found himself back on the street he had grown up on. His was a nice little house on the outskirts of LA and Jensen left most of its interior just as it was. It reminded him of his mom and dad, both gone for a few years now, and he decided he’d only remodel his old bedroom. The chill, quiet evenings at home, the neighborhood tame parties and the weekend grills were going to be a nice change. 

Don’t get him wrong, Jensen loved his life. He was one of the highest rated fashion photographers in California and the glamour, the fun and the money that came with that status weren’t anything to be unhappy about. He had just felt the need for a little slowing down. 

The Universe though… The Universe apparently had other plans and it most definitely hated Jensen. And made a point to show him just how much at one of the barbeque parties he was invited to. 

***

The Fords were a really nice couple. Jake was in his late forties and his wife Lauren was a little older than Jensen, but they were both fun and sappy and in love. Jensen had known them since they’d moved to the neighborhood, in the house right across the street from the Ackles home, Lauren pregnant and so young that the gossip machine couldn’t stop whispering; Jake tall and protective and  _ just one more look at my wife and I’ll snap your neck _ . 

Jensen had liked them from the start and so had his parents. So when the Fords invited him over for a barbeque a month after moving back he said yes with no hesitation. 

The football game was on TV and there were some other people there when Jensen arrived carrying a six pack and a bouquet of garden flowers. Jake was manning the grill and Lauren kissed his cheek and told him to make himself comfortable and mingle. 

He was talking to Jeff, a tall guy with a well trimmed salt and pepper beard about the merits of German cars over American ones when hurried steps thundered down the stairway just off of the living room and a boy’s voice called out - “Mom! Have you seen my green striped shirt?” 

When the young owner of the voice appeared in the doorway, Jensen felt all the air being sucked out of the room. The kid, he couldn’t have been more than 15, froze on the spot when he took in the small crowd gathered in the living room and spilling out in the backyard. But his eyes were glued to one person, wide and blue as the sky in the hot summer days. 

Jensen felt his stare like a physical thing and could only stare back and unconsciously lick his suddenly dry lips. The pink blush that spread on the boy’s face instantly as he followed Jensen’s movement didn’t help matters at all. 

“Colin, baby, what have I told you about shouting like that? Especially when we have company. Can’t you just come down and ask what you need to ask when you get here instead of hollering down the stairs like a little howling monkey?” Lauren asked in an affectionate tone as she approached the boy and ruffled his already messy blonde hair. 

“Moooom!” the boy whined and stepped out of her reach, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to undo his mother’s damage. His blush deepened when he saw Jensen looking straight at him and his mom followed his line of sight, oblivious to the boy’s flusteredness and started chuckling. 

“Oh! Do you remember Jensen, baby? Donna and Alan’s son, from across the street?” she asked. When Colin looked at her quizzically she took his arm and led him inside the living room.

“Come on, let me introduce you,” she whispered with a smile.  

***

Colin vaguely remembered a green eyed boy coming to visit Donna and Alan Ackles once in awhile, but he couldn’t focus on those memories. The man standing in their living room right now was gorgeous, tall and built, strong wide shoulders and muscular arms that were hugged tightly by a blue henley, small waist and thick thighs and holy fuck bow legs. And his face! The bright green eyes seemed to be staring right into Colin’s brain and he was suddenly afraid that they’d somehow see everything that he was imagining about those plush full lips. He felt his face turn beet red and when he heard his mom talking to him like he was a fucking toddler, he prayed the ground would open up and swallow him. 

Instead, he felt himself being steered towards their new neighbor and when he dared to look up he saw a faint pink flush coloring the man’s cheeks, the cinnamon freckles dotting his face standing out, his lips parted and his tongue darting out to wet them like he was thirsty all of a sudden and Colin was a tall glass of cool water. 

Colin was only 16 years old but he wasn’t stupid. And he knew he was pretty. Everybody had been telling him that, in admiration or in mocking, ever since he’d hit puberty. He’d seen the way both girls and boys looked at him. And he was sure he wasn’t mistaking the look on his new neighbor’s face. Shame and lust were warring in those green eyes and Colin forced himself to smile coyly and put out his hand. 

“Hi! I’m Colin. Welcome back to the neighborhood.” 

“Umm… Jensen. Nice to meet you,” the man said and Colin couldn’t help the little shiver that went down his spine as Jensen’s warm, large hand engulfed his. He couldn’t stop imagining those big hands with elegant fingers on his skin and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from making a very embarrassing noise. What he couldn’t help himself from doing was softly running his thumb over Jensen’s wrist, just for the thrill of feeling his pulse leap. He smirked at Jensen and then immediately put on his most innocent face when his neighbor took his hand back like he had been electrocuted. He couldn’t believe he had that effect on this gorgeous man but he was planning on taking full advantage of it. If he managed not to have a heart attack from the sheer hotness of the man in front of him that is. 

“Oh, you know honey, Jensen’s a fashion photographer!” his mother quipped, thankfully oblivious to Colin’s dirty thoughts. 

Well, now that was interesting! Colin raised an eyebrow in question and looked from his mom to Jensen and back again, waiting for details. But his mom’s attention was turned on Jensen now and he watched with a grin as the man started squirming on the spot the more his mom spoke. 

“Our Colin is such a fashion victim,” she laughed. “God forbid he leave the house with his pants not matching his shirt or his hair not artfully styled. You’d think he’s on a runway even when he’s in his pajamas,” she went on and Colin was just about to stop her before she could start talking about his baby pictures and embarrass him for good. The protest died in his throat when he heard her next words. 

“Oh! Jensen, would it be too much to ask if we wanted you to do a photo shoot with him? He’s been wanting to send some pictures to a modeling agency for ages and we never could find the time to look for a photographer. And now here you are. We would pay for your time, of course. What do you say?” she clapped her hands together obviously pleased with her idea. 

Colin’s eyes went wide and the grin that split his face could only be compared to that of the Cheshire Cat. 

***

Jensen couldn’t catch his breath. He must have had too much to drink, maybe fell and hit his head. This was clearly a hallucination, it couldn’t be happening for real. This  _ kid _ couldn’t evoke such a powerful reaction in him.

Jensen was mesmerized. Those clear blue eyes, his soft pink cheeks, the cherry red mouth that he was biting like he wanted to chew his lips off and in the process make Jensen lose his fucking mind, that lean, tall, coltish body moving with a grace no teenager should possess, they were all driving Jensen crazy. And when the kid looked at him like he could see everything his lizard brain was coming up with, and caressed his wrist with his long slender thumb with intent and fucking  _ smirked _ and batted his lashes, Jensen really thought he was going out of his mind.  _ What the hell was wrong with him?  _

Colin. Sin on (very long) legs had a name and it was Colin. And his mother had just asked Jensen to… _ what? _

Jensen shook his head to clear it and managed to take his eyes off the boy’s pretty face just enough to look at Lauren with a confused expression on his face. 

“Umm… excuse me?” 

_ Yes. Very articulate, Jensen. You’re doing great at hiding you’re fucking crushing on the woman’s kid,  _ he mentally berated himself. But Lauren didn’t miss a beat and kindly repeated her request for a photo shoot for her son. With Jensen. When his response failed to come soon enough because his mind was busy imagining Colin in his studio, laid out on a large red sofa, wearing a brand name oversized white shirt and nothing else, Lauren quickly back tracked. 

“I’m sorry, Jensen. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you like that. I know you must be really busy I don’t know what I was thinking, forgive me.”

“No, no. It’s… nothing like that,” Jensen suddenly found his voice. “It’s just… I don’t really do kids photography. I mean, I work in a more mature setting, with experienced models and Colin wouldn’t really be comfortable there, believe me,” he tried his best to argue and get out of the situation before he could find himself giving up to the pleadings of his dick and saying yes. 

“But I can recommend you to somebody who specializes in younger talent and has an eye for what to bring out in first timers,” he finished and the smile was back on Lauren’s face. She hugged him in thanks and over her shoulder he could see the disappointed look on Colin’s face. 

The boy looked like a kicked puppy and Jensen thought he could see his chin wobbling a little before he schooled his expression and waited for his mom to step back. Then he was suddenly in Jensen’s space, his body was plastered to Jensen’s, thin arms coming up around Jensen’s shoulders and his head resting on Jensen’s collar bone. Then Colin slightly moved his pelvis and his groin touched Jensen’s and rubbed up slowly as the kid raised on his tiptoes and breathed “thank you” on the skin of Jensen’s neck. 

Every part of Jensen’s body went rigid. Including the only one he prayed to no avail would remain soft. Colin obviously felt his reaction and descended back on his heels like an eel, rubbing himself all over Jensen’s front. He took a step back and smiled, then went to hug his mom. 

Jensen was mortified. Of his reactions, of Colin’s obvious attraction to him, of Lauren’s oblivious joy. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he had to get out of there. He checked his watch and slapped his forehead as if he’d just remembered something. 

“Oh, god! Guys, I’m so sorry, I have to meet a client downtown in half an hour. I can’t believe I forgot about it! I have to go.” The words rushed out of his mouth and he was already moving towards the door when Jake came in, waving his barbeque fork. 

“Steaks are almost ready. C’mon, everybody. We’ll eat out on the patio. Jensen? Where are you going, buddy?” he asked, confusion in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, man. There’s this meeting I totally forgot about and I can’t miss it. The client is leaving town tomorrow,” Jensen said and he was proud that his voice didn’t waver a bit while telling the lie. 

Jake came closer and clapped him on the shoulder. “Are you sure you can’t even stay for a bite? I’m taking them off the grill right now,” he insisted but Jensen shook his head. 

“I wish I could, Jake, sorry. Promise I’ll make it up to you guys. Next time, we’re doing this at my place and everybody’s invited.” There were cheers and clapping all around and Jensen shook Jake’s hand and kissed Lauren’s cheek and beelined for the door. 

As he turned around in the doorway to wave at everybody, he caught Colin’s eye. The hurt look on the boy’s face almost broke his heart. 

***

“Hey, Jackles! What’s going on?” Jared’s voice came through after the first two rings. 

Jensen could hear the smile in Jared’s voice even over the phone. He could swear the guy smiled even in his sleep. 

“Hey, man! Sorry to bother you, I know you must be working but I was wondering...” he cut himself off, not knowing how to continue but Jared saved him the trouble.

“If you’re worried about your kid’s photo shoot, it went fine dude. I’m not gonna lie, when you first called and asked me to do this I wasn’t very confident. I mean, most first timers are difficult to say the least. But your boy’s a natural. The camera loves him,” Jared went on and Jensen groaned internally as flashes of Colin in the most delicious poses flooded his brain. 

When Jensen had left the Ford’s house the night of the barbeque he deliberately hadn’t gone home. He had known he would be assaulted with images of Colin the minute he closed his front door to the world and he wouldn’t have been able to resist the temptation of jerking off with the boy’s name on his lips. So he had gone out and gotten piss drunk. And if the night had ended in the back room of a club with a blue eyed twink looking up at Jensen while he sucked him off and with Jensen still breathing Colin’s name while shooting his load down the twink’s throat, well nobody had to know that. 

The next few weeks Jensen spent losing himself in his work, avoiding the boy next door and trying hard not to wince and duck his head in shame every time he met Lauren or Jake on the street. Lauren hadn’t forgotten Jensen’s promise to arrange a photo shoot for Colin so, after days of putting it off and making his busy schedule an excuse for her, he’d called Jared. 

Jared Padalecki had been his friend ever since college and Jensen knew there was no other photographer more suited for Colin’s first shoot. Jared was an outgoing guy, always happy and smiling and he was great with kids. And Jensen hated himself for the spike of jealousy that had shot through him when Lauren told him that her boy’s session with Jared had been  _ a wonderful experience for Colin _ . He was happy for her and for him but he couldn’t not think about not being Colin’s first. And ok,  _ that  _ thought triggered an onslaught of such inappropriate imagery that Jensen wanted to go hide under a rock. 

“Jen? You still there, dude?” Jared’s voice cut through the haze of Jensen picturing Colin’s round ass high in the air, his tight pink hole glistening with Jensen’s spit. He cleared his throat and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, trying to adjust the pressure on his rock hard cock. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” he said and he was proud that his voice didn’t crack with how dry his throat felt. 

“So, do you?” Jared asked and Jensen realized he’d missed part of the conversation while imagining Colin spread out for him, whimpering and begging and holy fuck Ackles get a grip! 

“Umm… Do I what? Sorry Jay, I think the connection was lost for a couple of seconds there,” he lied and he could feel his face heat up. Jared laughed.

“I was asking if you wanted to see the photos I chose for Colin’s portfolio,” he said and Jensen felt his heartbeat stop as his breath caught in his chest. 

It would be a nightmare. Seeing all those pictures of Colin in different poses and outfits, looking straight at the camera like he had looked at Jensen that night. It would be torture. But Jensen was nothing if not a sucker for punishment.

“Man, of course,” he said and he hoped he didn’t sound too eager. “Better yet, why don’t you send me the whole thing?” he rushed on before he could lose his nerve.

“The whole… As in the whole photo shoot?” Jared asked incredulous. “Dude, are you questioning my professional abilities?” he laughed, but it sounded a bit strained. 

“God, no! Jay! C’mon man, you know it’s nothing like that. I know you’re the best at this. I wouldn’t have sent Colin to you if I didn’t think so. I just...” Jensen took a deep breath “I just wanted to see how the kid did, you know? If he’s as good as you say, I might end up working with him in the future, right? And also, his parents are gonna ask my professional opinion and I want to be able to give them an honest, detailed one and tell them if I see any real future for Colin in this or if it’d be better for them to try and steer him in some other direction. He’s really young, Jay and I don’t want him making a decision he’ll regret and wasting his youth just because the glitz of modeling life is blinding him,” Jensen explained and by the time he finished he felt both proud and so ashamed of his reasoning. But it seemed to have been enough to calm Jared’s suspicions as his friend’s smile came through in his voice again. 

“Ok, Jensen, ok. I understand. I’ll send you a Drop Box link. And I do expect a full apology in the form of a nice bottle of whiskey after you see them and you realize I’ve been right to tell you this kid really does have a future in the industry.”

“You bet, man! First chance we get,” Jensen promised. 

Half an hour later, when the sound of his incoming email alert went off on his phone Jensen stopped pacing the small office of his studio and sat down at the computer. He took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for hundreds of poses that he knew would star in all his future wet dreams. He found out soon enough that his mind didn’t possess such defences. 

The string of photos Jared had sent him started with a rather stiff looking Colin, trying to smile for the camera and Jensen’s inner professional couldn’t help but cringe a bit at the amateurism of it all. But as the photo shoot progressed, the boy visibly relaxed and bloomed like a flower and by the last quarter of the shots he looked to Jensen like he was modeling for an underage escort agency even though he hadn’t lost one item of clothing. But the expression on his face was nothing if not sultry hidden behind an innocent smile and Jensen was painfully hard in his jeans. He definitely needed to avoid seeing Colin again. 

***

Turned out avoiding a 16 year old with a crush on you was not such an easy task. Jensen tried his best but it was like Colin was stalking him. And Jensen really wouldn’t put it past him. He was there when Jensen got out of the house in the morning, slinging his backpack over one slim shoulder and staring pointedly at him as Jensen made his way to the car parked in the driveway. He would always send this teasing shit eating grin his way then turn around with a little wave and walk in the direction of the school. And Jensen knew he wasn’t imagining the exaggerated sway of his hips, like he was showing off on a runway and Jensen was his only audience. 

Colin was there in the afternoon too, getting out of the house just as Jensen pulled up in his driveway. He was always doing something - talking on the phone, taking out the trash, going to the grocery store - but Jensen couldn’t help imagining him sitting in his room like an eager puppy waiting for his master to be back. An ok,  _ that _ image? It should have been funny and endearing but to Jensen it brought a feeling of possessiveness he had no idea he was capable of feeling. 

Weekends were the worst. Because on the weekends Colin was doing chores outside like he was trying to win a boy scout of the year award. Mowing the lawn, trimming the bushes, painting the picket fence. All done slowly and deliberately, the boy taking his sweet time with every job and always always ending up without a shirt on, his smooth tan skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat under the California sun. 

Jensen had felt like the creepiest creep the first few times he stopped by the window to watch the boy across the street. Now it was like a ritual. He’d spend all his Saturday mornings having breakfast and coffee out on his porch, pretending to stare at the screen of his laptop and wishing like hell that he could take out his camera and immortalize every movement of lean young muscle under all that glistening skin. Because apparently he had a masochistic streak. 

It was on one of those Saturdays that Jensen almost had a heart attack and choked on the remainder of his coffee when, instead of going inside after putting the lawn mower back in the garage, Colin wiped his hands and face on his t-shirt, stuffed it in the back pocket of his jeans and started making his way to Jensen’s house. 

***

It had been more than six months since he’d met Jensen and Colin could not stop thinking about the man. His green eyes, his big hands, his strong body starred in every one of Colin’s fantasies and he was seriously worried his crush was turning into an obsession. 

He had tried everything to get Jensen’s attention - learned his schedule and crossed paths with him as often as he could, smiled and waved and walked like a total slut, put himself on display half naked every fucking weekend doing all those nasty chores like he actually enjoyed them. Now their front lawn looked like it was ready to be featured on the cover of Better Homes and Gardens, his parents were constantly praising him but Jensen’s eyes seemed to be glued to his computer screen and he wasn’t sparing him so much of a look like the one he thought he saw in his eyes the day of the barbeque, all those months ago. 

Maybe he’d been mistaken. Maybe the look in Jensen’s eyes that day had just been embarrassment for Colin’s behaviour. Maybe Jensen had been mortified and Colin had made a total fool of himself by coming on to a man like him. Someone who worked with gorgeous people every single day. Someone who could have any cover model he wanted. Why in the world would someone like Jensen even bother to look at a scrawny 16 year old? 

Every time those thoughts flooded his brain, Colin felt his eyes blur and his chest ache something fierce. But he had to know. He had to be sure. And this was his perfect opportunity. So he straightened his back, wiped the sweat from his palms and face and took a deep breath. As he started across the street towards Jensen’s house he thought - here goes nothing. 

***

Jensen did a quick scan of his surroundings, evaluating the time it would take him to gather his stuff off the porch and get inside without it looking like he was running away but he came up short. He tried to relax and slow the pounding of his heart by taking a deep breath and schooling his face into an concentrated expression and frowning at the screen of his laptop like he was planning world domination. 

The little “Hi!” that Colin uttered from the base of his steps still took him by surprise and he felt his stomach do a somersault. He closed his eyes and sighed and when he opened them again and looked up, the boy next door didn’t look any less delicious up close than from across the street. On the contrary - he looked better. 

Jensen couldn’t help letting his gaze scan over Colin’s lithe body, all that skin on display making his mouth water. He could swear he saw a small shiver run through the boy’s body as his little pink nipples stiffened and peaked, like they were begging for Jensen’s mouth on them.  _ So much for cool and neutral, Ackles. Very smooth!  _ he scolded himself. 

When his eyes finally settled on Colin’s flushed face, the boy looked wrecked, nostrils flaring and pupils wide, a muscle in his jaw twitching with how hard he gritted his teeth. He was beautiful and Jensen couldn’t help imagining putting all the kids stubbornness to work on trying not to come while he teased him mercilessly and ok, derailing again, fuck! This boy was gonna be the death of him. 

He shook his head to clear it from the flood of pure filth that was clogging his brain and cleared his throat. 

“Hey, Colin! How’s it going, man?” he tried for cool and friendly but his voice still sounded scratchy and raw even to his own ears. 

Colin shifted his weight from one foot tho the other and put his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, his pelvis jutting out, hip bones in stark relief and ok, Jensen really didn’t need that mental image. He felt like banging his head on the table in front of him and he was suddenly grateful for its existence as it hid the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

“It’s… ok. I’m ok I mean… ummm… it’s going great,” Colin stuttered and Jensen was once again reminded of how young his next door neighbor was. 

“Ho… How about you?” the boy asked and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. 

“Good, actually. I was just editing out some photos from my last shoot,” he said, gesturing to his computer. 

“Ohhh! Can I see?” Colin asked, all eagerness and big blue eyes and Jensen cursed his life. 

“Umm… sure, if you want?” 

Colin climbed the three stairs at the bottom of his porch just as Jensen was angling the screen towards him, mentally congratulating himself for actually having a set of photographs open on it. And then the teenager was in his space, bending over and putting his elbows on the table next to Jensen and getting his face close to the laptop, his eyes going wide. 

“Wow! This is… it’s… I mean… they’re gorgeous!” Colin exclaimed and turned his head towards him but Jensen had stopped breathing. 

This close, he could feel the heat coming off of Colin’s overworked body in waves and the scent of clean sweat and pure Colin was making him dizzy with want. The boy looked like the most delicious treat, bent over for Jensen and he felt like a starving man in the desert. All he had to do was reach out and… 

He was out of his chair in a flash when Colin shifted and turned around to face him, his crotch inches from Jensen’s face. His chair clattered loudly as it toppled over and hit the deck and Colin jumped, startled. 

All of a sudden Jensen found himself with his hands on Colin’s bare arms, trying to steady him a string of apologies coming out of his mouth. He stopped abruptly when he realized that Colin was rigid in his grip, eyes locked on the place where Jensen’s fingers were curled over the barely there muscle of his arm. He took his hands away like he’d been scalded. 

“Man, sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, ok? I’m usually not such a klutz,” he said running a hand over his face, trying to stop the tingling he felt in his palms from when he’d touched Colin’s sun warmed skin.

Colin took a deep breath and smiled. Then he reached tentatively out to touch Jensen’s shoulder as if to reassure him that it was ok and fuck the goosebumps that formed all over Jensen’s skin. 

“It’s ok. I was just startled. Don’t worry about it,” Colin said sweetly and Jensen felt like the world’s biggest pervert. 

They just stared at each other for a few more seconds and then Colin sighed and took his hand back. Jensen was suddenly cold. 

“So… umm. What brings you by? You didn’t say,” Jensen asked, trying to fill the awkward silence. 

“Oh! Yeah. It’s...” Colin started and his eyes darted to the floor as he scuffed the wooden board of Jensen’s porch with the tip of his sneaker. 

“It’s just that…next weekend is my birthday and…well I talked to mom and dad and they agreed that we should invite you. If… If you want to come? If you’re not busy? I mean, I know you’re probably busy and all but I… It would be nice if you were there. And I could show you some of the pictures from my latest shoots see what you think? I got a contract for a fall campaign, did you know?” 

Colin was rambling now and Jensen wanted nothing more than to shut him up by kissing him silly. But of course he didn’t. Instead he reached out for Colin and rested his palm over the nut brown skin, just on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Colin’s words died in his throat and Jensen could swear he felt the boy shiver. 

“Of course I’ll be there,” Jensen said with a smile and the bewilderment mixed with pure joy that lighted up Colin’s face went straight to his heart. And ok, but when had his heart become involved in this? 

Next thing he knew, he had an armful of coltish half naked boy squeezing his neck and Jensen was frozen, not knowing what he should do with his hands. The impromptu hug only lasted for a few seconds but to Jensen it felt like a century. His senses were flooded with Colin’s summer warm scent and he ached to map out all that silky skin. It took all his strength and then some to keep himself from doing it and awkwardly hold his hands at his sides like he was a mannequin.

***

Colin was ecstatic. Maybe he hadn’t been wrong after all. Maybe Jensen did want him. He had said yes to coming to Colin’s birthday party and the boy was over the moon. So of course Jensen had to go and burst his little happy bubble with a little something called reality. And the ugly reality was that right now Colin’s naked torso was plastered to Jensen’s body, his arms around those broad shoulders and Colin breathing baby soft on the side of his neck and Jensen was rigid as a statue. 

_ Like, come on, loser, how obvious has the guy got to be for you to get it through your thick head that he’s not into you like that. You’re embarrassing him. Do you really need it spelled out for you? You’re just the gangly awkward kid of his next door neighbors. He’s just being polite. Nice even. And you’re almost jumping his bones. Pathetic!  _

The thoughts swirling through his head brought hot tears to Colin’s eyes and he awkwardly stepped back from Jensen, keeping his face down, loathing to show the man in front of him just what a pathetic little loser he was. 

“Thanks, Jensen. It… it means a lot that you’ll be there. I’ll be sure to let mom and dad know and they’ll call you next week to set things up, ok? Ok. Umm… gotta go now.”

With that, Colin turned on his heels and ran for the house across the street. Only when he was safely locked in his own room did he allow himself to bury his face in his pillow and cry his eyes out. 

***

Jensen stood there for a moment, rooted to the spot, trying to take in short little breaths like he didn’t want the smell of Colin to leave his nostrils just yet. What the hell had just happened? He could swear Colin had tears in his eyes when he left, no ran, from his house. But why? What had Jensen done that had upset the kid so much? 

He felt his chest tighten and the swarming of his belly was so not a good sign. Fucking hell, Ackles! This is the last thing you need in your life right now. 

He gathered up his laptop and coffee mug and went inside. He set the coffee maker up for another cup and stood looking out the kitchen window. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong; why had Colin run away like that? 

Jensen took a deep breath and took a sip of his freshly brewed caffeine fix. Maybe it was for the best. This thing between them? It could only bring trouble. 

***

When Jensen rang the bell on the Ford’s door the next weekend he was greeted by the birthday boy himself and fuck was he getting even more beautiful with every week that passed or was Jensen that pathetic? 

He took in the sight of Colin - a little short of breath, his hair a bit disheveled and his shirt wrinkled and raised a questioning eyebrow. Colin blushed and ducked his head, smoothing his hands on the front of his dress shirt. But then he raised his eyes to Jensen’s and jutted out his chin, straightening his back and looking almost like he was daring Jensen to ask about his slightly out of order look. 

Jensen shook his head and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Colin! 17 looks good on you,” he said and almost slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Ok, brain to mouth filter needed activating right the fuck now. 

Colin’s eyes went comically wide for a moment but then he composed himself and stepped aside to let Jensen in. 

“Thanks, Jensen! Coming from your trained eye, I take that as the biggest compliment,” he smirked. 

From behind the door someone chose that exact moment to clear their throat and Colin’s head turned for a second and then he closed the door to reveal the boy standing awkwardly behind it. Dark blonde hair, green eyes, full lips tall and built like a high school jock, the guy was running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it. 

Jensen looked from Colin to jock guy and back, question in his eyes and Colin smiled sweetly as he reached for the other boy’s hand. 

“Jensen, this is Brock. My boyfriend. Brock, Jensen - my next door neighbor.” Colin made the introductions. 

So, Brock, huh? And when had Colin gotten himself a boyfriend? Jensen had never seen the other boy around up until now. 

“Good to meet you, Brock.” He put out his hand and shook Brock’s as he studied him closely. His lips were red and bitten and the state of his clothes was not far from that of Colin’s. Jensen’s eyes darted from the boys to the small nook beside the front door of the house and… Oh! OH! Boyfriend. Yeah. 

He tried really hard to school his expression as his brain was screaming bloody murder for the guy that had touched what was his and ok, when the hell had he become such a caveman? And when had he started thinking about Colin as his? What. The. Fuck? 

“Jensen! There you are! Colin, what have I told you about hogging the pretty, famous guests?” Lauren’s voice cut through the murderous haze in his mind and suddenly she was right there, beaming up at him and holding her arms out for a hug. He stepped into her embrace and kissed her cheek. 

“Nice to see you, Lauren. I see your boy here is older but you’re getting younger by the day. You must share your secret with us mere mortals one day,” he said with a smile, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Colin blushing. Lauren ducked her head and slapped his arm. 

“Oh, look who’s talking! The guy who doesn’t look a day over 25. But flattery will get you everywhere in this house so come on, let’s see if Jake has saved you one of his famous steaks,” she said and took his arm, guiding him towards the patio doors. 

“You boys be good now,” she threw over her shoulder and Jensen could hear Colin’s embarrassed groan. 

Lauren threw her head back and laughed. 

“So… umm… Colin has a boyfriend, huh?” Jensen heard himself say and groaned internally at his lack of subtlety. But Lauren just smiled wide and warm and leaned into him, talking in a low tone:

“Yeah. He came out to us just this week. To be honest, we’d had our suspicions, but we were waiting for him to feel comfortable enough to tell us. And I can’t tell you how happy we are that he trusts us to be there for him. I can only imagine it’s not easy for him, especially at his age, both in school and in the fashion business. But he said that if he was gonna make a career out of modeling, he didn’t want to be in the closet. I’m not gonna lie, we’re worried. It’s a cruel world out there and he’s so young. But we trust him to make the right choices for himself.” Her eyes were swimming with held back tears but her smile was brilliant. 

“He’s a smart, strong kid. He’ll make it,” Jensen assured her. He was going to see to that personally. But that thought he kept for himself. 

“Oh, and have you met Brock? He’s such a sweet, attentive young man. They’ve only been together a few days Colin said but I think that boy might have already stolen my baby’s heart,” Lauren sighed dramatically and then started giggling. 

The short bark of laughter Jensen let out at that sounded fake even to his own ears but he couldn’t help the tightness in his chest that her words evoked. 

They stepped out on the patio and everyone greeted Jensen with handshakes and back slaps, Jake was there with a bear hug and a nice delicious steak, the beer was cold and the music was good but Jensen only had eyes for the tall lean boy laughing with his friends beside the pool and leaning into the side of his new boyfriend. 

It was a good thing that the overcast skies prevented the group of teenagers from having a real pool party because Jensen really thought he could not stand there and make polite conversation when Colin was only a few feet away wearing some tight little speedos. His life was well and truly fucked.  

***

The party was dying down, everybody had their bellies full, the music was quiet and there was a low buzz of conversation floating over the people sprawled back on deck chairs, pool lounges or simply sitting in the grass or on the poolside, holding a beer, or a soda, or a glass of wine. 

Colin’s head was resting on Brock’s shoulder, his boyfriend’s arm was around him and Brock was whispering sweet nothings that fell into deaf ears. The boy had his eyes trained on Jensen, watching his every move and trying not to squirm every time Jensen put the beer bottle to his lips and took a deep pull. 

Brock was a good guy. He was hot and handsome, tall and well muscled, attentive and caring and Colin didn’t feel even the smallest hint of attraction towards him. When he’d come out at school, Colin had gotten some ugly comments and some nasty slurs thrown at him and it had been Brock who stood up for him in front of the entire school. So when the older boy had asked him out, Colin couldn’t say no. And the fact that Brock’s full lips and green eyes allowed him to imagine Jensen while kissing his boyfriend made him feel like a total douchebag. But at least somebody liked him. And Brock was a good guy. Maybe Colin could learn to love him. 

He was taken out of his musings by his mother’s calling. He excused himself from Brock’s side and went to say goodbye to another group of guests that were calling it a night. As he shook Mr. Morgan’s hand and thanked him for coming, he saw Jensen get up from his chair out of the corner of his eye and he turned and watched with wide eyes as his neighbor stretched to loosen out the kinks in his back.

“Careful or you’re gonna catch a fly,” he heard his mom whisper softly beside him and he snapped his mouth shut and whipped his head back so fast he felt his neck twitch. He looked at her with a mortified expression but her eyes were understanding and her smile soft. 

“I  _ can _ remember being your age, you know? And he is really handsome,” she said in the same low voice and poked him in the ribs. 

Colin groaned as he felt his face aflame and he was just about to complain when the whine died in his throat because Jensen was right there and when had he moved so fast?

“Leaving already?” Lauren asked, disappointment in her voice and Colin felt grateful that she spoke for them both. 

“Yeah, I have someone I need to meet with tonight,” Jensen said and his eyes flicked to Colin. 

“It was good seeing you, Colin. Well, all of you really. I had fun so thank you for inviting me over.”

“Oh, god, how couldn’t we? Colin would have never spoken to either of us again. You were his guest of honor, you know,” Lauren said with a wink. 

Colin wished for an asteroid to fall down to earth right then and there and end his torture. His face was cherry red, he could feel it and when he raised his eyes to Jensen and saw his soft smile his heart sank even more. That was the indulgent smile one reserved for toddlers doing something very silly but endearing. And Colin didn’t fucking need that from Jensen thank you very much. He felt his eyes well up and hurried to say his goodbyes. Jensen shook his hand and said happy birthday again and Colin did the most reckless thing ever - he went in for a hug. He just wanted to feel Jensen’s arms around him, at least once. But, as usual, Jensen remained unmoving, allowing Colin to hug him but not making any move to return the gesture, his body rigid and his arms stiff by his sides. 

Colin stepped back with a sigh. 

“Have a nice night, Jensen,” he whispered and then he turned on his heels and made his way back to Brock’s side, snuggling into his warmth and wishing, for the 100th time it were Jensen’s arms around him instead. His mind kept conjuring up images of Jensen heading to a nice date with a gorgeous model that would get to have all that Colin could only dream about. 

***

Watching Colin being kissed and held and petted and even crowded in a dark corner for a quick make out session once or twice when Brock thought nobody could see them was a new kind of torture for Jensen. And feeling Colin hug him again, in front of his mom even, had made him tense up like a bow string. 

When he left the Ford’s house he had a headache the size of a truck and a heartache the size of a blue eyed seventeen year old boy. He had nowhere to go but home, he’d lied through his teeth about meeting someone but he could sure use a stiff drink. 

That night as he sank to a new low trying to drink himself into oblivion alone in his house he vowed that he’d avoid Colin at all costs. All this would blow over in a while. It was just a weird crush. Maybe he was going through some early middle age crisis. All he had to do was not see the kid for a while and he’d get over it. 

***

Turned out avoiding a 17 year old you had a crush on was not such an easy task. Especially when said 17 year old was quickly becoming the new revelation of the modeling world. 

The fall campaign Colin had mentioned to him started soon after his birthday and Jensen kept seeing the boy everywhere he turned - on the side of buses, on the large billboards across downtown LA, on the cover of teen and fashion magazines and he really felt like the Universe was fucking with him. 

On top of it all, it seemed like every goddamned photographer in town was dying for a shoot with Colin. Jensen himself  had received about a dozen calls already from the boy’s agency in the hopes that they could book a session with him for Colin. But he always found an excuse and eventually they’d stopped calling.

The fact that he was avoiding Colin like the plague didn’t stop Jensen on making good on his silent promise to Lauren and himself that he’d look after the boy. And if he’d made the rounds and had a little chat with every fashion photographer in LA, especially the sleazy ones, about keeping their heads straight and their hands to themselves when they worked with Colin and now every one of his peers thought he was slightly off his rocker, Jensen didn’t give a fuck.

It was mid March before he actually saw Colin again and Jensen could have very well done without that little reunion. He was on his way to meet “the new guy” as Jared had called him, a Canadian fashion photographer who’d made his big entrance on the LA industry scene with one of the most beautiful and outrageous photo exhibitions Jensen had ever seen. 

The guy was good. Amazing, really. His display consisted in dozens of artfully captured human body details - an arched back, the curve of a hip, a soft belly, the arch of a foot being held by a hand, a soft mouth with a tongue peeking between the teeth. They were all breathtakingly beautiful in their black and white glory but there was one little detail that everyone at the exhibition kept whispering about but nobody dared ask the artist himself - all the details captured in the photographs clearly belonged to very young boys. Just how young was what everyone was asking their discussion partner in hushed whispers on the opening night. Nobody ever got the answer.

But it was because of that particular display that Jensen was on his way to meet Matt Cohen and have a few warning words with him before he got a chance to work with Colin. Because Jensen had no doubt in his mind that it would happen sooner rather than later. 

When he got to the guy’s studio, he found the front desk to be empty and he sighed in relief. He didn’t have an appointment, really thought he didn’t need one for the ten minutes he’d need to make himself understood, but it was good nonetheless that he didn’t have to fight off some overachieving assistant or secretary. 

He made his way through the studio to the spot where all the light was coming from. The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold and hot rage bloom in his chest. Colin was there, straddling Matt’s lap on a big armchair just off the shooting area all the lights were focused on. The place was cast in shadow but Jensen would have recognized that long lean body anywhere and he was by the side of the armchair in a flash, gripping painfully at Colin’s arm and practically dragging him off the photographer. 

“What the fuck?” Matt yelled, startled, his green eyes wide and hands flexing empty where they had been kneading at Colin’s ass through his jeans. 

“Jensen? Ohmygod!” Colin shrieked and covered his blazing red face with his hands. 

“What the fuck! You’re the one asking what the fuck, Cohen? When you practically had your hands shoved in a 17 year old’s pants? I’ve gotta hand it to you, man, you have balls. And I’m about to rip them off and feed them to you if you so much as twitch in Colin’s direction again, do I make myself clear?” Jensen was seething with anger and the thought that he was actually one twitch away from doing just what he’d threatened to Matt was scaring him a little if he was honest. 

Luckily for him, Cohen remained seated, his face white and mouth gaping like a fish. Jensen took a hold of Colin’s arm again and dragged him towards the exit. 

“The kid practically threw himself at me!” he heard the other photographer, who seemed to have gotten his voice back, yell behind them. Jensen saw red. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, a murderous expression on his face. He was back by Matt’s side in three long strides and in the next second the guy was staggering back, recoiling from the sharp punch to his face, covering his nose with both hands in an attempt to stop the bleeding. 

Jensen didn’t say anything more, just took Colin outside and practically threw the stunned teenager in the passenger seat of his car then got in on the other side and started the engine. The way home to the suburbs was spent in a tense silence, Colin staring pointedly at his lap and Jensen white knuckling the steering wheel. 

He parked by the bus stop, a few houses down the street from his and the Ford’s and turned a still raged face towards his passenger. 

“Colin, look at me,” he asked the boy in a steely voice and Colin raised his eyes, his cheeks still burning. 

“Is that the way you plan to get ahead in this business? By jumping on every good photographer’s dick? Are you that desperate?” he said through his teeth.

“But...” Colin started but Jensen cut him off, blind with rage and a surge of such jealousy that he wanted to pin the boy down and mark all his beautiful skin with bites and sucked bruises until there was no spot left on his body that didn’t scream property of Jensen Ackles. But he couldn’t god damn it and he put all his frustration in his next words.

“No! Listen to me. If you want to whore yourself out that’s your business but let me tell you right now you won’t make it very far in this industry. Sure, you’re young and pretty but that doesn’t last forever and it’ll last even less if everybody gets a taste from the get go. You try and keep that in mind.”

He saw Colin’s eyes swimming with tears and suddenly all all the anger bled out of him and Jensen felt like the world’s greatest asshole. What the hell was wrong with him, taking to the boy like that? He opened his mouth to apologize but Colin was already gripping the handle and pushing the passenger door open. 

The teenager raised his chin in defiance and said over his shoulder:

“You know what, Jensen? Fuck you and the horse you rode in on. You don’t know shit about me so could you maybe stop pretending that you care?”

Colin was out of the car and running down the street, leaving a stunned Jensen behind, holding his heart in his hands. 

***

Jensen hadn’t slept right in three days. He’d cancelled all his appointments and he spent his nights drinking, trying to get the pained, tearful face of Colin as he left his car out of his mind and failing every time. His days were a blur of puking his guts and staring blankly at the TV. So, on the third day, when his home phone rang for the tenth time in a row, he picked up and growled in the receiver:

“I don’t want what you’re selling, I’m not interested in you offer so could you fuck off and stop fucking calling already?”

“Jensen Ackles?” the voice from the other end of the line, tinted with a French accent, sounded shaky and unsure in the wake of Jensen’s enraged pick up. 

Jensen rand a hand over his face and sighed. 

“Ok, lady, spill. What do you want? But make it quick, I have an infomercial to watch.”

The woman on the other end of the line cleared her throat. “Mr. Ackles I’m so sorry to bother you. My name is Sophie Bertrand, I am calling from France on behalf of the Fashion Week organizing team.”

Jensen straightened up and held his breath. God, he could be so stupid sometimes. What the hell was he thinking answering his phone like that? He tried to compose himself and answered in a very polite tone.

“Hello, Miss Bertrand. Please, call me Jensen. I apologize for my behavior earlier, you caught me in a… not so great moment.”

Sophie laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, Jensen. I work with models and artists every day, I’m used to all kinds of… moments.”

Jensen flushed and chuckled embarrassment coloring his voice.

“Yeah… So, how can I help you?”

“We’re putting together a team of the best fashion photographers for this year’s Fashion Week in Paris and you come highly recommended so I thought I’d ask if you could make it?” Sophie said.

Jensen was stunned. To get a chance to work for Fashion Week in Paris, the fashion capital of the world, that was like every photographer’s wet dream. He shook his head to clear it and said:

“Well, thank you for considering me, Sophie. I’ll have to check my schedule but I think it can definitely be arranged. Why don’t you email me all the details and i’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

He rattled off his email and hung up, thanking Sophie again for calling him. 

France. It would be a nice change, Jensen thought to himself. Away from the mess that his life had apparently become and away from the walking temptation he felt so close to give in to. Yeah, Paris would be good for him. A couple of weeks away from Colin were going to do both of them a favor. 

***

He was leaving. Jensen was leaving for Europe, Colin had finally managed to drive him away completely. Who knows how long he’d be gone for? And what if he found some pretty, young, French boy and he never came back? 

Colin felt his heart shattering with every thought. He’d heard when Jensen came to their house and talked to his parents about leaving. He didn’t go in the living room, couldn’t face the man after that car scene. He’d been so hurt when Jensen had thrown all those nasty words at him. Jensen thought he was a whore and Colin could never look him in the eye again. So he eavesdropped on the conversation from the top of the stairs leading to his room. 

Jensen had given his parents a key to his house and asked them to check in on it while he was gone. He’d told them about the big break he’d gotten in Paris and said he didn’t know how long he was going to be gone. Then he shook his dad’s hand and hugged his mom and Colin felt like his world started falling apart the second the door closed behind Jensen.

***

It was the end of September when Jensen landed at LAX again. The couple of weeks he was supposed to spend in France had turned into six months and even though he was grateful for the attention and all the work he’d gotten, he was glad to be home. 

Jake Ford came to pick him up at the airport in Jensen’s car and Jensen couldn’t help the feeling of longing that washed over him. An ocean and a continent between them and he hadn’t been able to get Colin out of his mind completely. He found himself thinking about him more and more, finding small gestures or smiles on others that reminded him of Colin and he’d gradually come to terms with his feelings. 

He was undoubtedly in love with a teenager and he was going to do absolutely nothing about it. Colin had a bright future ahead of him and Jensen was only going to be in his way. Besides, he was sure the boy had forgotten all about him by now. And if that thought hurt like a knife going through his heart, well that was nobody’s business but Jensen’s. 

The half hour drive to the suburbs was spent trading stories about Jensen’s work in Paris and the Ford’s plans to take a European vacation once Colin started college. Jake told him about his son’s intentions of staying in California and attending UCLA because he didn’t want to give up his modeling career. And Jensen dreaded the day he would undoubtedly have have to work with Colin. He’d find a way to avoid it. He’d mastered the art, after all. 

***

It felt good to be back to work in LA. All his long time friends were here and they had welcomed Jensen back by getting him shitfaced for three nights in a row last weekend. He really was getting too old for this shit. 

Jensen smiled to himself and adjusted the lighting on the set up he was going to shoot in next. He checked his calendar and saw the name of Starbright Agency on his next appointment and his blood ran cold. That was Colin’s agency. He tapped the entry to get to the details and as he looked at the name of the model he was going to work with he breathed a sigh of relief. Coleen Rutherford was definitely someone he could work with, even if he’d never seen the girl’s face before. He groaned internally but thought better a newbie than the most tempting teenager on the planet. 

He was brought out of his musings by a soft knock on the door and he shouted for the girl to come in while putting his iPad away. But the person who came through the door was most definitely not a girl. 

“Hey, Jensen,” Colin said, shutting the door behind him with a soft click and leaning against it with an unsure look in his eyes. 

***

This was probably the stupidest most reckless thing Colin had ever done in his life. His heart was thundering in his chest and his breathing came in short quick bursts. Ever since his 18th birthday two weeks ago he couldn’t stop thinking about it. The idea had wormed itself in his mind when he found out Jensen was coming back. He’d missed the man like a severed limb and time and distance did nothing to alleviate his heartache. 

He knew Jensen wasn’t going to accept working with him. And he knew he had no right to ask for anything from him but Colin had dreamed about this ever since he’d met his gorgeous neighbor and found out he was a photographer and it was time to make it happen. And if he ended up making a fool of himself, well he’d deal with it. Hopefully. 

Right now though, standing in Jensen’s studio doorway and looking at the man he loved who stood there stunned, every muscle in his body rigid, Colin had to reconsider his sanity. What the hell had he been thinking? Jensen was going to throw him out the door so fast his head would spin. 

He balled his hands into fists by his side and steeled himself for the snap. When more seconds passed and Jensen didn’t move, didn’t say anything, Colin straightened his shoulders and took a step towards him. When Jensen reflexively took one back, Colin stopped and his eyes welled up. 

“Do you really hate the thought of working with me that much?” he asked in a hushed shaky voice. 

***

Jensen couldn’t talk. His mouth was suddenly dry and his brain felt like it was turning into mush. Colin was standing there, in his studio’s doorway, wearing little short shorts and an oversized t-shirt. If it hadn’t been for the hand he had in the pocket of the cutoffs, Jensen would have thought there wasn’t really anything under his t-shirt. 

Putting whatever distance he could between him and every dirty fantasy he had came as instinct by now so the step back he took when Colin started approaching him was like second nature. But then Colin’s words crashed into him like a cold bucket of water. 

“Do you really hate the thought of working with me that much?” 

He sounded so shy and uncertain and looked innocent like a baby angel, everything Jensen knew he wasn’t.  

“Hate?” Jensen stuttered out and that was the best his two remaining working brain cells could come up with.

“Yeah. You can’t even stand to look at me. And I know, ok? I know I’m not much to look at even if people call me pretty all the time. I’ve seen the models you usually work with, ok? They’re gorgeous. But if you could just… Just give me a chance, Jensen, one chance to prove to you I’m good at this. It’s all I’m asking for.” Colin rushed it all out as if he was afraid that Jensen would say no. That he’d send him away. 

Jensen had no fucking clue what the boy was talking about. Hated the thought of working with him? Not much to look at? What. The. Fuck? 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, defeated.

“Is that what you think is going on here?” he asked Colin and the boy only looked at him, confusion written all over his beautiful face. And Jensen was just a man. He was gonna burn in hell for this but he figured having Colin in front of him doubting the fact that Jensen even remotely liked looking at him was what hell on earth must have felt like. 

He was in Colin’s space in two heartbeats and his hands came up to cradle the boy’s face. He looked straight into those sky blue eyes and whispered:

“You stupid, stupid boy.”

And then his lips brushed Colin’s, the tiniest butterfly touch and it felt like coming home and being flayed all at once. 

The change in Colin’s demeanor happened so fast it took Jensen completely by surprise. The teen let out the tiniest, sweetest whine Jensen had ever heard in his life and it really shouldn’t have sounded so fucking sexy to his ears and it really shouldn’t have made him so fucking hard and it really shouldn’t have made him want to fuck all those delicious sounds out of his barely legal neighbor. But the Universe really really hated Jensen. 

Colin was suddenly all over him, lithe muscled arms coming up to wrap around Jensen’s shoulders, slim toned body plastered all over Jensen’s front, hips grinding restlessly against his pelvis and Jensen was surrounded by Colin’s scent, almost overwhelmed by how good it felt to have this beautiful boy in his arms. 

It was with a growl that he snapped and pressed his mouth to Colin’s. He would have liked to make it sweet and tender for the boy but his self control was somewhere in a past or future life, somewhere where he didn’t lust after teenage boys. The Jensen from this life wanted nothing more than to crawl inside Colin’s body and mark every inch of him. 

And Colin seemed like he’d enjoy nothing better if the way he instantly parted his cherry red lips on a relieved sigh and darted his tongue out to tease at Jensen’s lip-seam was anything to go by. Jensen put a hand to the back of his head and guided him, arranged his face just right to be able to plunder that sweet sweet mouth and the taste of Colin as he licked inside was like ambrosia. Jensen never wanted to come up for air. 

Colin was grinding against him in earnest now, his hands finding their way under Jensen’s shirt and roaming all over his heated skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He clawed at Jensen’s back and whimpered as Jensen bit hard on his lower lip. 

Jensen’s moved his mouth along the boy’s jaw to his neck and breathed over the tender spot right behind his ear while his hand made its way down Colin’s back and snaked passed the waistband of his short shorts to tease at his cleft. 

The moment his middle finger reached the puckered baby soft skin of his hole and pressed inside Colin shuddered hard. His hips stuttered in their movement and Jensen could feel a warm wet spot seeping out of the boy’s shorts and onto the front of his jeans just as Colin screamed his name.

“Holy fuck!” Jensen said, amazed and so fucking turned on he couldn’t believe he’d been able to live up until now without having this. 

But Colin had become rigid in his arms, his face hidden in Jensen’s neck. When he took a step back and raised the boy’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, Jensen could see tears in his eyes. 

“Colin? What’s wrong?” he asked, confused and horrified that maybe he’d scared him or worse.

“Did I hurt you?” his voice shook and he cupped Colin’s cheek in his palm. 

“What? No!”Colin shrieked, wide eyed and flushed and so pretty Jensen’s heart ached. 

“I… it’s me. I’m sorry. I wanted… I wanted to be good for you and… God I’m so stupid. You probably think I’m so lame right now, you barely touched me and I came in my fucking pants.” His words were muffled by his hands that had come up to cover his flaming face.

Jensen let out a relieved chuckle and pried Colin’s hands away from his pink cheeks.

“So...” he said and the intensity he looked at Colin with scared him a little. “You want to be a good boy for me?”

The whimper that Colin let out at that, the full body shiver and the twitch of the boy’s dick in his come soaked pants (oh, to be 18 again!) all made Jensen want to devour him whole. His lips found Colin’s pulse point and sucked until a dark purple hickey bloomed in their wake.

“You really have no idea how hot you are, do you? You have no clue what you’re doing to me. What you’ve been doing to me since the moment I laid eyes on you. Coming like that? It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispered hotly in Colin’s ear, tugging on the soft lobe with his teeth and eliciting another high pitched whine from the teen. Those sounds he made were gonna be Jensen’s death. 

His words had apparently flipped a switch inside Colin because suddenly the 16 year old shameless boy he’d met on a barbeque party two years ago was back in full force. 

Colin’s mouth was on his neck, breathing him in, licking and sucking at his sensitive skin and Jensen tightened his grip around the boy’s hips and moaned when his hands snaked between them to fumble with his belt buckle. 

“I’ve dreamed about this since the first time I saw you,” Colin said on a soft little moan. 

“I thought I had imagined feeling you hard when I hugged you that day. Thought I’d made it up in my head because all I could think about was getting your hands on me. Let me be a good boy for you, Jensen. Tell me what to do,” he said dropping gracefully to his knees in front of Jensen, fingers on the zipper of Jensen’s jeans, blue eyes looking up into green, pink mouth swollen from kisses. 

“God, the mouth on you!” Jensen groaned and batted Colin’s hands away from his fly. He lowered his zipper slowly watching the look of pure hunger on Colin’s face. This was going to be over embarrassingly quickly if the boy would keep looking at him like that. 

“Open your mouth,” he said and took his hard cock out, placing the already weeping head on Colin’s tongue. Colin closed his lips around him and moaned like a porn star. Then he started lowering his mouth on Jensen’s dick, keeping his tongue flat on the underside and sucking hard. 

“Fucking hell!” Jensen growled and he put his hands on each side of Colin’s head, not pushing, but looking for something to ground him. 

He felt Colin’s jaw go slack and his tongue come out a bit more and then Colin’s hands were on the back of his thighs, pushing and Jensen wanted to ask the teen to marry him then and there. 

“Are you sure?” he asked through gritted teeth.

Colin let his cock out of his mouth, a thin string of spit and precome still connecting his lower lip to Jensen’s flared tip and said in the sweetest voice:

“Please.”

Jensen felt all the air being punched out of his lungs and pushed his cock back in Colin’s mouth. He stayed there, unmoving until Colin let out an impatient little whine and he smirked. 

“You look so pretty all strung out and needy like this” he said and caressed Colin’s cheek with his thumb. Colin closed his eyes leaning into the touch like a cat and flicked his tongue inside Jensen’s slit. 

Jensen cupped his chin and squeezed. 

“Open your eyes, baby. I want to see you making me come. That’s it. Look at you. So pretty on your knees for me. Want me to fuck this pretty mouth?” Jensen had no clue where all the filth that was spilling from his lips came from. He guessed Colin really did unlock every dark corner of his mind. 

He waited for Colin to nod eagerly and then pushed inside, until he could feel the back of the boy’s throat fluttering around him. He stayed there for a second then pulled out slowly, expecting Colin to gag or choke but the boy kept breathing through his nose and when he felt Jensen hesitating he brought his right hand up and slapped his ass hard. 

“Oh, you greedy little slut,” Jensen growled and started fucking Colin’s mouth in earnest, pushing little broken moans out of him on every thrust. He felt his orgasm building and tried to pull out but Colin squeezed his thighs and fucking swallowed around the head of his dick and that was it, Jensen was coming in hot wet spurts all over Colin’s tongue. 

He did manage to pull out finally and land the last weak streaks of come on Colin’s beautiful upturned face, painting his rose red cheeks in strings of creamy white. 

“So pretty,” Jensen breathed and Colin beamed under the praise. 

“Get up here” Jensen said and pulled the boy to stand in front of him.

“Just look at you,” he said as if in awe and started working on the button and zipper of Colin’s cutoffs. When he managed to open them, they pooled around his ankles and Jensen realized the boy had no underwear on. His dick sprang free, standing up hard and flushed, tenting his oversized t-shirt. Jensen pulled it over Colin’s head and took a moment to take in the naked beauty who stood before him in just a pair of bright red sneakers.

“Naughty little boy,” Jensen mock chided and Colin let out a soft whimper and licked a drop of Jensen’s cooling come off the corner of his mouth.

Jensen brought his fingers to Colin’s face and scooped up the remaining come, coating them. He reached around then and started rubbing his middle finger against Colin’s tight pink hole and Colin pushed his ass back and spread his legs, silently begging. 

“Such a good boy,” Jensen whispered in his ear and pushed his finger inside, not stopping until he was third knuckle deep. 

Colin moaned high and squeezed around him and Jensen could only imagine how good it would feel when he’d bury his cock in that tight heat. He started moving his finger in and out and added a second one when Colin made another impatient little sound. 

“You gonna come again?” Jensen purred. “I bet you can come just like this, my fingers in your ass and not a single touch to your dick, can’t you baby? Feel my come in there, coating you, making my fingers slick for you? Gonna have more of it when I fuck you later, stretch this pretty little hole on my cock.”

He had three fingers in Colin’s ass now and when he crooked them and hit Colin’s sweet spot he could feel the full body shudder going through the boy. 

“That’s it, baby. Come for me!” he said and kissed him, his tongue pushing inside Colin’s mouth and licking the taste of himself out. 

He felt Colin clench hard around him and pulled back from the kiss just in time to see his dick spurt out untouched. Jensen fell to his knees and took Colin’s cock in his mouth, keeping his fingers in the boy’s ass and driving a high keening sound from his mouth. That must have been what heaven tasted like. 

***

Colin was lying on Jensen’s chest, happy and sated, on the big red couch in the studio. He was drawing little patterns around Jensen’s nipples, enjoying the little shivers he felt under his fingers. 

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve imagined you on this couch?” he heard Jensen say and the smile that split his face was brilliant. 

“Yeah? And how did you imagine me?” he asked with a little smirk.

“Well, posing, of course. I’m a professional,” Jensen replied, mock offended. 

“Yeah, I bet.” Colin snorted and that earned him a slap on the ass that made his dick twitch painfully. 

“Hmmm...” Jensen mused, obviously having felt his reaction. 

Colin hid his face in Jensen’s chest and bit hard on his nipple, just to get another slap in return. 

When his hips shot out of their own accord, rubbing his half hard cock against Jensen’s thigh, he felt the man chuckle darkly. 

“Oh, shut up and kiss me you perv,” he laughed, his face red to the tips of his ears. 

Jensen dutifully complied without comment. 

 

Life was good.


End file.
